


[论坛体]🍑隔壁划大工业设计系系草tla了吗？

by MarcelineMerrisa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, tatally make up, those memory means a lot to me, 星辰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelineMerrisa/pseuds/MarcelineMerrisa
Summary: *星辰sungchen*全是瞎编 禁止上升*祝看得开心
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, chenji-relationship, sungchen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[论坛体]🍑隔壁划大工业设计系系草tla了吗？

**2020年N月N日**

[1L] ☆☆☆==[楼主] **一颗西瓜：**

如题

另外，系草姓朴 （以免搞错 首字母 pjs 

[2L] ☆☆☆== 大白天的我正上着高数课立马精神了 👂 

[3L] ☆☆☆==展开说说 👂 

[4L]☆☆☆== 啥情况啊 怎么最近傻帽大学论坛里说隔壁划大的帖子这么多啊 

[5L]☆☆☆== @4L因为人家大学帅哥的确比傻帽大学多 ？说系草都得按姓名区分以免搞混了🚬🚬

**[6L] ☆☆☆==[楼主]一颗西瓜：**

呃 姐妹们我来了!!!

不好意思刚才去编辑图片了。

是这样的，我闺蜜现在在划大读大三，对设计系系草pjs一直挺关心的……毕竟pjs每次都在被各院系邀请去表演popping，那张巴掌脸配大长腿真的太绝了，舞台上的pjs完全就是少女心收割机好嘛。

不过她胆儿小也没有去正面接触过（哎说到这里我就只能叹一口气 姐妹们要勇敢追求的自己幸福啊!!)

不好意思扯远了。

就是她今天去体育馆上网球课的时候，看见她的梦中情草了——卧槽然后大瓜来了，系草一米八的个头就站在楼梯口储物柜那边，对着储物柜后面那边张开手臂，说“过来嘛过来嘛（일로와봐 x2）”

而且主要是据我闺蜜说系草平时惯常出了名的低音炮，但是他从楼梯口张开双臂叫人家过去的时候，声音特别特别娇，还仰头跺脚了……据说没有录像机真的可惜了。

我闺蜜甚至想去保安室那边要监控录像带🤖

总之我闺蜜说她自己瞬间被击倒，手都发抖来着，不过还是拼着坚强的意志拍了照

（不好意思啊有点糊 我闺蜜说她当时太紧张了。）

如下👇

不过我闺蜜是没看到女朋友的脸，因为我闺蜜的体育课当时也马上开始了，走的时候光听见pjs从后面说了两遍“腰”

我闺蜜说就很绝望 还没告白 系草就已经成为别人碗里的了 🤦‍

[10L] ☆☆☆==噗嗤 啥情况 光天化日 腰？？？？你确定你闺蜜没听错？？？

[11L] ☆☆☆==

哎不是 其实吧 这种事情可大可小 😏说不定人家系草说“腰”指的是他昨晚耕耘过多然后开始腰疼🚬

也可能是他女朋友穿了露腰的衣服他不满意？？？

大家可以展开想象的翅膀嘛！

[12L] ☆☆☆== 我靠楼上你真的很烦😡

[13L] ☆☆☆== 别以为匿名论坛就可以公然开🚢放我下去（滴滴）

[14L] ☆☆☆==这张图系草好幼啊 真的有在tla？

[15L]☆☆☆==雾草 有图 刺激!!! 🤩🤩🤩

你集美还是挺大胆的

回楼上，长得幼齿不代表身子(?)幼齿吧… 看过他跳舞的表演来着，popping卡点真的一流，用我7年芭蕾舞的经验保证，要是没有那种绝对紧实的肌肉，是没办法随心所欲地控制好每一个动作的。安利一个pjs跳舞视频，楼里有没见识过pjs舞蹈实力的都去看看吧： <https://weibo.com/tv/show/1034:4453885629104135?from=old_pc_videoshow>

[17L]☆☆☆==+1 （我感觉楼主拍出来的系草真挺可爱 有点儿跟平时不一样的氛围

[18L]☆☆☆==楼上可爱啥啊这不就普通运动系男生吗

[19L]☆☆☆==@18L 能别酸了吗 看过系草跳舞吗？？

**[25L] ☆☆☆==[楼主]一颗西瓜：**

真没想到这张糊图能引起大家对审美观的论争……我只能说服气

但是楼上的你们歪楼了。所以这个🍉到底锤不锤啊？？？

有没有知道的能来讲讲啊？？？

（我先消失一下 我闺蜜心情不是太好 我陪她去卖蛋黄酥吃吃看）

[40L]☆☆☆== 看这么多楼过去了基本都在划水

[41L]☆☆☆==🍑潜在女友的还挺多的，毕竟这么帅，同框过的女生都能算怀疑对象了kkkk

[52L]☆☆☆==[人间搅拌机]要不我歪楼扔个雷？

[60L]☆☆☆==等了这么多楼 那个刚才说要扔雷地怎么走了=。=

[63L]☆☆☆==[人间搅拌机]

来了。

我猜楼主闺蜜目击到的，可能也不是女友，可能系草就是单纯的……多情？而且系草还是挺会撩的，别被那张单纯的脸蛋骗了好吧。

**去年** 去校外吃饭的时候偶遇过，他应该是和他同学一起吃饭来着，中间看了好几次感觉他们六七个人都挺互相照顾的。

下面是我偷拍的，🈲️禁止传出傻帽大学内部论坛。

穿蓝衣服的好像当时在撕羊腿，然后系草就投喂了。第二张好像是在弄头发……我也不知道了，气氛挺微妙的。 

[64L]☆☆☆==

雾草 [人间搅拌机]这个ID我觉得很眼熟 我好像在哪里看到过🤔 

[65L]☆☆☆==+1 在微博吧？

[66L]☆☆☆==

喷了

这不就是微博上著名的那个 偷偷在嗑系草和他同学们的CP的那位 ？

虽然这位的叙述里好坏立场参半……但是这个图明显就是CP脑才能拍出来的东西嘛🚬

67L]☆☆☆== 哇有料

[68L]☆☆☆==啊 这个楼的走向开始……

[69L]☆☆☆== 火钳刘明啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

[70L]☆☆☆==我看过搅拌机nim画的图!!! 生图第一次哎

[71L]☆☆☆== 噗 楼上居然说 生图 真是笑死了又不是什么爱豆还说生图

[72L]☆☆☆== @楼上 网页关闭按钮❌在右上角不谢。

[77L]☆☆☆== 所以我们现在是要🍑一下系草的男性交友问题了吗？

[84L]☆☆☆== 这个帖子！！我好喜欢！！摩多摩多！！！！

**[116L]☆☆☆==[吃加了春酱的炸酱面吧]**

主要是看到楼上有人放双人图，我也被炸出来了。

我大一的时候追过划大的钟辰乐，就是上面图片里穿着蓝色毛衣背心的那位。他真的好漂亮，请允许我插个图

  
  


刚才看到楼上有人说pjs多情……可能吧，但是我个人感觉钟辰乐和他关系不一般。咋说呢，有一次我心情不太好晚上十点半的时候去江边散心，当时自己一个人还坐了游船，然后就偶遇zlc了。

说实话心情有种被瞬间点亮的感觉，这大概就是喜欢一个人的力量吧。

其实大晚上黑灯瞎火，夜景里谁也看不清楚谁，但是我凭借自己的恋爱雷达立刻就听到了钟辰乐的声音……当时我还以为自己幻听了kkkkk 

然后我就看到他和pjs站在扶手边儿上对着夜景拍照，pjs说让他看左边，zcl说“我都看过了好伐，要不是因为你我也不会再来”，然后pjs就很低地笑着说"知道啦。"

当时我没多想，我以为单纯的就是那种陪外地同学来逛逛景点意思，现在一琢磨，总觉得哪里不太对？

图上的字是我凭借记忆填上去的对话，两个人当时好像也没有说什么要紧事，气氛挺好的。

图👇 🈲禁止搬运

[**L]☆☆☆== 哈哈哈啊哈哈哈草好好笑 去看夜景还说啥要紧事 谈高数吗？

[**L]☆☆☆== 这个图？？？？好绝？？？？？ 姐妹这个前排VIP位置也太好了吧？？？？

[**L]☆☆☆==只有我一个人觉得俩男的大晚上亲密江边游有点儿那个吗……

[**L]☆☆☆== 楼上说清楚，哪个？嗯？这都2121年了还在搞性取向歧视吗？

[**L]☆☆☆==俩男的出去玩儿咋地了 你们咋这么能琢磨

[**L]☆☆☆== 哈哈哈哈楼上东北人吧？你发帖子怎么还带语音的kkkkk

[**L]☆☆☆==不是 单纯路人来看 两个人关系真的挺好的，一起看夜景顺便聊点杂七杂八，不是挺典型的友谊表现吗……

[**L]☆☆☆==+1

[**L]☆☆☆== 排

[**L]☆☆☆== **[吃加了春酱的炸酱面吧]**

我也没别的意思，就只是顺着楼上的双人图发了一下。如果冒犯了就很抱歉（退下）

**[**L]☆☆☆==[天辰地志]**

我靠 干啥啊 瞎jb嗑药都不让人嗑了吗？你们是思想警茶吗管那么宽？这论坛写着禁止搞腐还是怎么的？无语 炸酱面nim不用道歉的

既然如此 反正我嗑药 我就发点我之前拍的图好了。 

老规矩，🈲️出坛

我是傻帽街舞社团的队员，上次去参加比赛的时候，在初赛场地看到pjs和zcl了，还有他们的同学，都特别帅，街舞社团聚集的地方本来就不乏俊男美女，但是这几个人真的很出挑，老远就感觉美貌的浓度远远高于赛场的其他地方。

划大的街舞社团团长是泰荣，不用说，人见人爱的顶级大美人，那天参赛就是团长领着朴志晟、李帝努、李楷灿去的。至于zcl，我感觉就是去当吉祥物的。

为啥这么说呢？因为我觉得zcl好像有那种调节pjs情绪的作用。

别人我不知道，反正pjs之前每逢参赛都会特别紧张地在台下一直演练动作，甚至看起来有点儿机械。

这哥实力是真的有，我总觉得有点儿过分不自信kkkk

总之那天zcl就在旁边逗pjs，后来他俩玩儿得都从赛场的塑料椅子上滚到草坪上去了。

我就偷拍了一张，当时好像是pjs在给zcl按摩肩膀，不知道怎么就变成了呵痒🤷‍

你们小男生的友谊，我真的不懂 😏

下线了 886

[**L]☆☆☆== 啊 天 这个描述我好喜欢啊

[**L]☆☆☆==这就走了吗？？？回来！回来!!! 

还有别的料吗我还想听！！！

[**L]☆☆☆== +1 这么嗑药的话，我可以接受哎，这种关系还是挺理想的

[**L]☆☆☆== 别装了谁还不知道你们脑袋里都是幻想着些写出来要被删帖的18🈲啊

[**L]☆☆☆== 有人写吗（递笔）

[**L]☆☆☆== 排 饿了 想吃饭饭555555555

☆☆☆==[楼主] **一颗西瓜：**

**嗯？几个小时没看贴这楼俨然已经比萨斜塔了……**

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姐妹们真的666666

所以我们要不要改成chenji关系探讨？

[**L]☆☆☆== 算了吧 就先这样 说不定之后还是有别的瓜

**2020年N月N日 更新**

**[**L]☆☆☆==[吃加了春酱的炸酱面吧]**

啊啊啊啊我操啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

这是公布了吗？？？？？

[**L]☆☆☆== 👂

[**L]☆☆☆== 有屁快放

[**L]☆☆☆== 草哈哈哈哈这个帖子怎么突然浮上来了

[**L]☆☆☆== gkdgkd

**[**L]☆☆☆==[吃加了春酱的炸酱面吧]**

我之前来过这个帖子，以为应该不会有更新了，不过没想到来扔瓜的居然是我自己😭

划大医学院有个超绝粉红头发帅逼罗渽民大家知道吧？（就是那个娜娜，虽然现在是蓝头发了）

然后这个娜娜是划大摄影俱乐部的，我表哥原来做舞台剧的时候请娜娜给拍过照片，所以加过微信好友，然后更巧的是我表哥曾经是pjs的英语辅导班的1V1辅导老师

我真的啥都不知道……这些年我都错过了些什么啊！日！

然后……今天娜娜朋友圈更新了他拍的照片

[**L]☆☆☆== 别大喘气儿好吧 不是每个人都有娜娜的微信

[**L]☆☆☆== gkdgkd

[**L]☆☆☆== 炸酱面你去哪里了 T T

[**L]☆☆☆== 是那个明明自己都是艺术品了却还要整天“我的相机只拍摄真正的美与艺术”的那个bking吗？

[**L]☆☆☆== 哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上泥垢

[**L]☆☆☆== **[吃加了春酱的炸酱面吧]**

刚才让我表哥去截了个图 

我感觉锤了？

[**L]☆☆☆== 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我操东北仁好亮哈哈哈哈

[**L]☆☆☆== 照亮世界的东北仁

[**L]☆☆☆== 这个不是娜娜的名言来着？

[**L]☆☆☆== 等下 我也加了罗渽民为啥不显示这条？我现在能看到他朋友圈，没有被拉黑哎

[**L]☆☆☆== 分组显示的 估计

[**L]☆☆☆== 靠靠靠 这么说 炸酱面的表哥还是挺厉害的？算是罗渽民比较近的朋友圈里的人了？

[**L]☆☆☆== 没准根本就是忘了这号人吧哈哈哈（不好意思

[**L]☆☆☆== 重点难道不是pjs亲口说了男友吗你们都在看什么啊！！！！

……

……

……

[**L] ☆☆☆==[楼主] **一颗西瓜：**

**本楼主回来了。**

就是，上次体育馆的事情锤了，我闺蜜去问pjs了——我也不知道我闺蜜怎么忽然鼓起勇气的，佩服🙏

反正 pjs就很坦白地说是那天降温了 zcl只穿了短袖所以他让钟辰乐过来 要给他穿上外套

(kswl kswl)

anyway 真相有点儿迟…祝大家都能找到自己的幸福！

886

帖子被加精了啊，谢谢管理员 🚬

\


End file.
